Last Love
by Saikono-san
Summary: Mikan reminisce her past. Please read and review! Pairings: NxM RxH


_**Last Love**_

_**Written by: Saikono-san**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Any of its Characters. But I do own the plot and the wrong spelling and grammar.**_

* * *

A woman can be seen sitting at a park bench, looking somewhat dazed. Her hazel eyes filled with sorrow and grief as she reminisce her past.

"_Ohayou Minna-san! We'll be having a new student joining us today," Narumi-sensei said which earned the students of Class B's attention. "You may come in now." As he said those words, a young girl with brunette hair and hazel eyes entered the room. She was without a doubt really beautiful. _

"_Introduce yourself." Narumi-sensei ordered. "Mikan Sakura. 13 years-old. My Alices are Nulification and SEC. Im in the Dangerous Abilities Class and Special Star." the girl which is now known as Mikan said in a very soft voice. What she said suprised the student. They couldnt believe that a little angel such as herself can be put to the Dangerous Abilities Class. _

"_Who wants to be Mikan-chan's partner?" as Narumi-sensei finished his question a bunch of hands were raised. "Let's see.... Your partner will be Natsume-kun. He's the boy sleeping at the back with a manga on his head you. You can sit next to him." Mikan went to her assigned sit. When Narumi-sensei saw that Mikan was seated already, he said "Free Period! Be nice to Mikan-chan" and rushed out of the room._

_Mikan was in a train of thoughts when someone interrupted her. "What are you doing there and who are you?"the cold voice asked. She looked at the source of the voice and saw a boy with raven hair and crimson eyes glaring at her. "Are you just gonna stare at me like an idiot or will you answer my question, polka dots?" the raven haired lad said with a smirk on his face. "PERVERT!!!!!!" Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs, suprising the other students._

"_That was how we first met."_ The woman or also known as Mikan thought as she bought a boquet of flowers. White Lilies to be exact. _"But in the end, he still became my friend. Just like Hotaru and Ruka. I even remember Hotaru and Ruka's memorable moment"_ she smiled at the memory.

_It has been a year since Mikan's arrival and she has met alot of new friends. They were all in Middle School, to have a new begginning_

"_IMAI! Give me back those pictures!" a blond boy with cerulean eyes yelled while chasing a girl with black hair and amethyst eyes known as Hotaru Imai._

"_No way, Nogi. It would bring me money!" replied the stoic inventor. Apparently, the thing that would bring Hotaru great fortune was the blond boyor Ruka Nogi's pictures while playing with his animals. "Come on, Imai!" said a very aggravated Ruka._

_But he tripped causing the person in front of him which is Hotaru Imai to fall down also. They ended up in a very akward situation causing both of them to blush. Ruka was on top of Hotaru with their faces only inches away from each other. "Do you mind standing up, Nogi?" Hotaru said in a monotone voice. "Uu-hhmm. S-s-sure" Ruka stuttered, obviously embarrased about the current situation. He, after all, has been in love with Hotaru Imai for over a year now so of course he'll be embarrassed. When his feet were already on the ground, he offered Hotaru a hand to help her up. Hotaru gladly accepted but what suprised Ruka the most was what happened after that._

_Hotaru kissed him on his lips. Not on the cheeks, but on the LIPS! "Thank you" was the inventor's last words before running away with a noticeable blush on her face. Still dazed by what happened, Ruka unconsciously touched his lips and walked off still blushing from the incident._

"_And after that, they became a couple" _Mikan thought as the certain memory ended. Remembering what happened to her best friend surely brought happiness to her. "_That was Ruka and Hotaru's first kiss." _She thought happily. Then, a certain memory came to her. It was about her first kiss with her first love......_Natsume Hyuuga_

_Laughters can be heard all around as the Christmas Ball happened. Everyone was having a good time, except for Mikan Sakura. She was currently looking for a certain fire caster that seemed to be missing out on the party. She doesnt know why, but she feels that she has the urge to go see him tonight. Thats why she went off to find him._

_When she came across a Sakura Tree, she decided to climb on top of it to see bird's eye view of the place. She was almost at the top when she suddenly slipped. She closed her eyes to prepare for the fall but she didnt feel anything. When she opened her eyes, she saw Natsume holding her wrist and pulling her up. She thanked him when she was sitting next to him._

"_I've been looking for you," Mikan started pausing to see the reaction of the fire caster, then she continued, "I dont know why, but I had the urge to see you no matter what. Then my heart will always beat rapidly when I see you. I dont know what I'm feeling so I thought of asking you about it." She finished._

_Natsume was shocked to hear that from our dear brunnette. "I know how you feel. I feel the same way." Natsume said with bangs covering his eyes. "Eh? Really? Then you know what its called?"Mikan asked. "...love" Natsume whispered but it wasnt heard by the brunnete. "What?" mikan asked, obviously confused. "love" Natsume repeated, still in a whisper. "What?" mikan asked again, coming near Natsume for better hearing._

_What Natsume did next suprised Mikan alot. He turned around and crashed his lips against hers. It ended as soon as it happened. Then Natsume whispered in Mikan's ear "Love... I love you Mikan Sakura." After saying those words, Natsume jumped off the tree leaving Mikan something to think about._

Mikan unconsciously touched her lips at the memory. "_After a few weeks we became a couple but even though we were together, we still fought like kids. A lot has hapenned in our Middle School life, but the memory that I can never forget was when we were at our senior year of High School_" Mikan said to herself as she walked to a certain place.

_A couple could be seen sitting at the Sakura Tree, obviously enjoying the silence before the boy decided to break it. "Mikan, Im breaking up with you." Natsume said, suprising Mikan. "W-what? W-why?" Mikan asked with tears in her eyes. "I dont love you anymore." Natsume said while covering his eyes with his bangs. "You dont mean that!"Mikan shouted, denying the fact that her love was leaving her. "I already said that I dont love you so just leave me alone you hag!" Natsume shouted with venom in his evry word. Then he left Mikan at the Sakura Tree as she cried._

_A week has past since the incident and Mikan was no longer the same. She has been emotionless and would ignore almost everyone. Even Hotaru. Natsume on the other hand, hasnt been attending classes in the past week. It was already Christmas Eve._

_Seeing that Mikan was slowly changing, Ruka decided to speak up. "Natsume lied!" he yelled during lunch time. "What did you say Ruka?" Hotaru, her girlfriend asked. "He lied. He didnt mean what he said. He really did love you but he was afraid to hurt you. He was sure that he was gonna die because of his alice. So he did that so you wont get hurt. but I guess it had the oppossite effect."He finished. "Where is he now?" Hotaru asked, alittle mad that his boyfriend kept this from them. "At the hospital." He answered._

_Mikan quickly went out of the Cafeteria and went to the Hospital. She asked the receptionist where Natsume's room was and proceeded to go there. She saw Natsume laying peacefully at the bed. His face pale and skinny. She went to his side and caressed his face. Silently, tears rolled down from her eyes._

"_Mi...kan" Natsume breathed, suprising Mikan. "Natsume! I'm here!"she cried out. "I....love...you" he whispered before the machines went haywire. Doctors rushed into the room andnurses ushered her out. Then Hotaru and Ruka came. They comforted Mikan as hard as they could but their efforts were wasted._

_She was crying her heart out when the doctors went out of the room with a sad look on their faces. "Im sorry we did everything we could to revive Mr. Hyuuga. But it seems that his life was drained by over-use of his alice. Im really sorry." The doctor explained sadly ." We saw this on his bedside table." He handed Mikan an envelope._

_She read the front of the envlope and saw that it was addressed to her. She opened it and saw Natsume's hand-writing. She read the rest of the letter._

_Dear Mikan,_

_When you read this, I'm already gone. I'm sorry that I had to lie to you. I really dont want you to get hurt. _

_Even though Im gone, I want you to be happy and know that I'm always with you. _

_You are the moon that brightened up my dark sky. I love you._

_P.S_

_Look inside the small envelope, Merry Christmas!_

_Forever yours,_

_Natsume Hyuuga_

_She opened the smaller envelope and saw the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was silver and has a ruby colored heart shaped pendant that is engraved with 'NxM 4ever'. She cried, not tears of grief but tears of joy. She knows that Natsume will be in her heart forever._

"_My life was never the same without you." _Mikan thought. She was now under the shade of the Sakura Tree. She placed the White Lilies near the trunk of the Sakura Tree. She traced something that was written on the trunk. It read 'Natsume + Mikan Forever'. "_It has been a year since I lived my life without you. Merry Christma,s Natsume!_" She place her hads on her necklace. The necklace that Natume gave her. "_I love you_" she thought as tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

**"I love you, Time can't forget how we ****used**** to make everyday our forever together perfectly.**

_**Coz no one can see me like your eyes, no one can promise with no lies**_

_**I cant erase what I'm feeling, believe me, You'll be my love**_

_**Forever you will always be."**_

* * *

_I'm sorry but I won't be doing the sequel of Mood Rings because I don't know how to write it._

_Can you tell me your opinion on this story?_

_Its my First One-shot that's not a song-fic._

_I actually experienced something similar to this._

_My boyfriend broke-up with me saying he doesn't love me._

_He hooked-up with his girlfriend before me, but he keeps denying it._

_They keep on denying it but they also makes it obvious._

_I still haven't moved though._

_It hurts seeing him with other girls._

_Oh well! Please Review!_

_-Saikono-san_


End file.
